Home is where you belong
by RacoonFanboy
Summary: HARRY FINDS OUT HE IS PART WICCAN WITCH PART WHITELIGHTER PART WIZARD. HE MEETS THE CHARMED ONES. WILL HE FIND LOVE AND A PLACE WHERE HE BELONGS?


Home is Where You Belong

Chapter One: Strange Occurrences

Author's Note: Okay People! Hello!!! I don't own Harry Potter or the Charmed Series, I just borrowed them for my idea. This story practically wrote itself in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't write my other story that I love so much, so I wrote this one. This will be _**eventual slash **_so if you don't like, don't read. I love all reader I get and I love reviews too! If you have a suggestion or idea send it to me at !!!! If you Like It TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!! I will try to write one or two chapters a week.

Today was not a good day for Harry Potter, as he rose out of bed. He had a horrible headache, and he felt queasy. His headache wasn't helped any by his restless night of sleep, or his best friend Ron Weasley yelling for him to get up or he would miss breakfast. Harry groaned as he left his warm bed to cross the hall and get a shower. Harry let the hot water rush over his tense muscles and wake him up. Harry finished cleaning his body and quickly dried off, wrapping his towel around his waist, he walked to his four poster bed and pulled the drawers of his dresser open and put on some of Dudley's old castoffs that were now his. He also put on a huge black T-shirt before putting on his school robes. By this time Harry's head was throbbing and it felt like someone was beating his head with a hammer. Harry dragged himself down to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was already awake and chatting with each other. Harry joined his friends Ron and Hermione in front of the fireplace in their favorite chairs. "Good morning Harry," Hermione greeted, obviously felling chipper this morning. "WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT IT, HERMIONE?" Harry snapped. "Don't snap at her Harry!" Ron snapped back at him. "What has you so irritable today?" Harry sighed, "I have a horrible headache and I'm not feeling well today ok guys, I'm sorry I snapped at you Hermione, but I really feel bad today. I just wish this infernal RINGING would stop."

"That's okay Harry," Hermione replied. "You should really get a headache potion from Professor Snape or get Professor Dumbledore to get you one."

"No, I won't let Snape have that kind of power over me, I'll just tough it out." Harry replied.

"Ok, mate we'll let you alone about it." Ron said, his tone closing the subject.

Eventually the Gryffindors all left for breakfast, traveling through portraits and down stairs to the Great Hall. Harry sat down at his usual place between Ron and Hermione, sitting in silence. Harry's head began to pound and the ringing in his ears intensified more than Harry ever thought possible. For a moment, Harry couldn't breathe, time seemed to slow for a brief moment as Harry began to fall. He twisted as he fell; ready to brace himself on the stone floor. Harry shut his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. When it did come, it wasn't what Harry expected. Harry landed on a wooden floor, covered with a nice, thick carpet. Harry immediately stood up, grabbed his wand from his robe pocket and brandished it like a sword, ready for anything in case Voldemort had managed to whisk him away from Hogwarts to kill him. Movement caught Harry's eyes from the top of the stairs and he whirled around. The next Harry knew he was sitting on a couch in another room, his wand missing and he was facing three women. No, scratch that, three ANGRY women. Harry blinked a couple of times, confused. He finally vocalized his questions, "Where am I?"

"You mean you don't know?" The red-haired woman asked, genuinely curious.

"No," Harry said, "I was at my boarding school in England one moment and then I was here." Harry said nervously, not wanting the women to find out about Hogwarts.

"He's not completely telling the truth," The (Insert Phoebe's Hair color here) said.

"What, how do you know that?" Harry said loudly, nonplussed.

"It's just a gift I have," the woman said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Harry knew that she was holding back information, but he didn't push. After all, if he asked her to spill her secrets and didn't tell his, he would be a hypocrite.

"All right," said the last woman, "If we're going to figure out what's happened and get you back where you belong, we need to know each other's names. I'm Piper Halliwell and these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige." Piper gestured with her hands to show which one was which.

"I'm Harry James," Harry said, not wanting to tell them his real last name, lest they find out who he really was and push him away like everyone else. Harry stood up quickly and shook their hands firmly.

When Harry shook Phoebe's hand she made eye contact and gave Harry a look that clearly said _'I know that you're not telling us everything, but we'll see what happens. Just remember that I'm keeping an eye on you.' _Harry nodded as he let go and moved to shake Piper's hand. Piper shook his hand warmly and she smiled at him, but she gave him a cautious look, warning him just as Phoebe did.

Harry shook Paige's hand next. Paige held his hand loosely and gave him a genuine smile. The look in her eyes was different than her sisters. Her eyes said _'I already like you. I will give you a fair chance.' _Harry gave her a warm smile. As Harry shook her hand, he realized that the hum coming from Paige seemed familiar, but Harry didn't have time to ponder that. Time seemed to slow as Paige dropped her hand. Harry's instincts were screaming at him to move, but he couldn't. Two people materialized in the room. Harry didn't know them. Harry stood where he was on his feet, not moving. People were shouting, and as Harry saw a fireball flash through the air in slow motion, Harry made up his mind. He didn't care about the statue of Secrecy now; he had to save these people. They had been nice to him, and that was rare for Harry. Harry quickly sprang into action and snatched his wand that was lying on the table. The Fireball was getting nearer to Piper. "Conglacio!" Harry shouted. The Fireball instantly became a piece of ice and dropped onto the floor. Suddenly the hairs on Harry's neck began to tingle. Harry turned around, but it was too slow. He saw the fireball coming at him, but it was too close for him to move his wand and block it. Harry was about to face the end. "Harry! No!" Piper screamed, and then Harry felt weightless. He was free! There were no more shackles holding him down. He felt whole, which had not happened after Harry had lost his godfather. Then, all too soon, Harry hit the ground. He had the wind knocked out of him and the front of his shirt was singed where the fireball had been about to hit. "Harry! Thank god you're okay!" Piper shouted. Before Harry knew what was going on he was in Piper's arms. It felt nice. This was his first actual hug that didn't make Harry uncomfortable. It felt like what he had always imagined his mother's hugs would feel like. Suddenly Paige shouted, "Did he just ORB?!" she continued with her rant that the people in the room were barely listening to. "Am I the only one who just saw that?!"

"Orb?" Harry said before coughing suddenly, "what's that?"

"Long story," Phoebe said, appearing out of the background all of a sudden, "I'll go get the book and we'll explain." She walked out of the room and Harry could hear her traipsing up the stairs with a sigh. She came back a few moments later with a huge green book in her arms. "Catch," she said, throwing the huge book at Harry, who caught it with a grunt as it knocked the wind out of him for a second time that evening. "Wait, where did those guys go!? Are they going to be back are they--"

"They're not coming back" Piper said with a certain confidence that Harry didn't understand.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Well get to that later," Paige interrupted, "right now we'd better start explaining this to you, it could take a while."

"Then we can get to your story" Phoebe said, emphasizing that she was still suspicious of him.

A good hour or two later we found Harry and the sisters still in the room, sipping tea and discussing things.

"So, let me get this straight," Harry said "You guys are witches and you got your powers from your ancestor Melinda Warren."

"Yes" Paige said.

"Piper can blow stuff up and freeze it, Phoebe can see the future, and you can telekinetically orb stuff."

"Pretty much" Paige replied.

"You guys fight demons and make the world a better place."

"Yep" Phoebe butted in eagerly.

"Ok… I guess that I had better start on my story; it will take longer to explain.

And with that, Harry explained everything about his world, about how he had lived with his relatives because a madman had murdered his family, and how he was supposed to save the world from him. Harry continued until he had told them about his school, the things he studied, his friends, he pretty much told them everything except he skipped over his home life quite a bit. He let the sisters know that he went back every summer, but he didn't say much else on the subject. He didn't tell them how badly he was treated, how he felt every time he went back. He didn't tell them the things his uncle did to him. Phoebe gave him an odd look that interrupted his musings; it was like she knew what he was thinking. Eventually Harry finished telling his story and looked back at the women across from him. It was astonishing how close he felt to them even though he had only known them a few hours.

"Could you excuse us for a minute Harry, we need to talk this over." Piper asked politely.

"Of course, I don't want to get in the way," Harry replied, not missing a beat, "Take all the time you need." he said politely.

The sisters all went into the kitchen and they began to murmur quietly. Harry tried to tune them out, not wanting to eavesdrop. He still kept hearing snippets of their conversation. Bits like 'telling the truth', 'I felt it', 'he's very sweet, we should help him', their conversation kept escalating, turning into a heated argument and getting louder. Harry put his head into his hands. He hated getting in the middle of people's lives and ruining them. Now he was making the people he really liked fight over him. He was just a nuisance, he just ruined everything. He just got in the way. He would probably just end up getting them killed like he got everyone he cared about killed. He didn't deserve friends like them. He shouldn't even be alive now. He should be dead and his parents could have lived and had a better kid than him. Harry stood up at this point and walked quietly across the room. He felt like he was being drawn upstairs. He felt like he was gliding rather than walking. He went up the stairs, ignoring all of his senses telling him to turn around and not to trespass. Harry opened the attic door and quickly crossed the threshold and walked to the window. Harry opened it and hoisted him up so that his feet were on the window and most of him was outside. He saw the ground below, it looked inviting, like it was pleading with him to jump and meet it. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relishing in the smells and the warmth on his skin. Harry barely noticed himself falling forward…

Authors Message: So, how did I do? Let me know with a review!!! Please people, I'm dying for feedback!!! I live off of pasta and reviews!!! Next chapter we meet Chris and Wyatt! Also note that I will post links to my other stories in later chapters if I get requests for my other stories! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!


End file.
